1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of footwear and, more particularly, to shoes for riding bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been conventional practice to provide bicycle shoes with detachable soles, as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 472,214, with soles of composite construction, as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 468,223, and in flexible molded shoes having indentations therein, as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,981. Also, it has been conventional practice to provide attachments for pedals of bicycles designed to hold the foot onto the pedal, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 590,685 and 598,325.